El Diario de Laney (Parte 3)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: ¿Corey se atreverà?, Descùbranlo en esta tercera parte.


**Grojband: El Diario de Laney (Parte 3)**

Corey mira a Laney en el suelo, que tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Kin acerca a Corey:

-Hey Corey, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Laney que si podrías ir a su casa?

Corey camina lejos de Laney y le dice a Kin y Kon:

-Tengo un plan, que puede o no puede ir bien, dependiendo de la situación.

Kon consigue una mirada suspicaz:

-¿Qué sugieres?

Corey suspira y mira hacia abajo:

-Bueno, yo .. yo no necesito letras, y el diario de Trina está bloqueado, quién sabe dónde estará la llave, Laney tiene un diario, y si no está bloqueado, entonces ...

Kin niega con la cabeza, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Corey:

-¿Sabes lo que dijo Laney, Corey. Oscuros secretos que nunca deben ser revelados a otras almas?

-Sí, y Laney se enojará con nosotros si tomamos su diario. -dice Kon.

-He pensado en eso, pero no tengo nada que escribir, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? -dice Corey.

-Por lo menos, haz que Laney no sospeche del plan. Pero hay una alternativa. -susurra Kin.

-¿Qué quieres decir, como rock alternativo?. -Corey tiene una mirada confusa.

-No. Mira, nosotros hemos estado aquí jugando en este garaje durante mucho tiempo, y nunca había estado en la casa de Laney. Así que, lo que estoy diciendo es tomar las ideas de esperar a partir de ahí. Inspiración del diario de Laney. -Kin responde.

-Hey, eso sería una idea mejor. Tal vez yo puedo hacer eso. Gracias, Kin. -Corey sonríe.

-No hay problema, Corey. -dijo Kin.

Corey oye un gemido suave y voltea la cabeza para ver a Laney levantarse. Laney abre los ojos y se levanta lentamente:

-Siento lo que la reacción exagerada, Core. Yo estaba felíz de que quisieras venir a pasar la noche en mi casa.

-No te preocupes, Lanes. -dice Corey.

Después de un segundo, Laney consigue una mirada molesta:

-Espera un minuto, ¿Por qué quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?

-Es que sería la primera vez que visito tu casa. -dice Corey muy relajado.

Laney dice en tono aburrido mirando a Kin y a Kon:

-Todo el mundo va a venir, ¿verdad?

-No Lanes, sólo yo. Tú y yo. -le dice Core.

En ese momento, los ojos de Laney se agrandaron y su sonrisa se hace más amplia:

-¿En serio?... espera, ¿no vas a tratar de leer mi diario, ¿verdad?

-No, esto no es por el diario. Esto es sólo para ti, es un modo de ser agradable. -responde Corey.

-Ok. -dice Laney mientras se ruboriza y sonríe.

-Bueno, debo sacar mis cosas listas. -dice Core mientras le devuelve la sonrisa a Lanes.

-Está bien Corey, date prisa en volver Corey va rápidamente a su habitación a recoger su ropa de noche en una maleta. Él camina hasta la puerta de Trina y toca dos veces. En un segundo, Trina se abre la puerta y gruñe:

-¿Qué, Corey?. -Luego mira la maleta de Corey, haciendo una ligera sonrisa. -Dime, ¿Para qué la maleta si no te vas a mudar? -dice Trina.

-Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Laney. Es sólo una simple visita.

-Aw ... Sabía que se gustan uno del otro. Es por eso que quieres pasar la noche en su casa. -Trina le sonríe más a Corey.

Corey escucha lo que dijo Trina, dándole una mirada de asombro:

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?. -Corey le dice confundido.

-Es obvio. Y no te preocupes, puedes pasar todas las noches que deseas allá. Adiós hermanito. -Trina se ríe.

Ella cierra la puerta, dejando a Corey confundido durante unos segundos. Entonces él se encoge de hombros:

-Eso fue raro, incluso para Trina. Corey luego vuelve a entrar en el garaje, pensando en cómo sería la noche con Laney. Corey camina hacia Kin y Kon:

-Muy bien chicos, hasta mañana.

-Que te diviertas, Corey, pero no demasiado,si sabes lo que quiero decir. -dice Kon.

Tanto Kin como Kon se estaban muriendo de la risa y comenzaban a hacer miradas pícaras hacia Corey y Laney. Ella sonríe y camina hacia Corey:

-¿Estás listo, Core?

-Sí Lanes. -responde Corey.

La banda comienza a salir del garaje. El exterior está cerca de ser una puesta de sol. Mientras Kin y Kon siguen saliendo, Laney se detiene y se cierra la puerta del garaje.

-Oye, se supone que debo hacer eso. -Corey se ríe.

-Oh, por favor, Core, tu puedes tomar un descanso de ella. -Laney se ríe de eso.

Corey camina con Laney, comenzando el camino a su casa. Laney sostiene su mano, por lo que Corey dar una mirada perpleja:

-Um, hermano?

-Core, relájate. Esto no es raro ya que somos amigos, además, soy una chica. -dice Laney.

-Bueno, yo no quiero que se pierda ... eso. - Corey mira a Laney sorprendido, pero luego se encoge de hombros y sonríe levemente.

-Eso es correcto, Core. -le responde Laney.

Los dos siguen su caminar hacia su casa...


End file.
